Liesels Romance
by Variety Writer in Winter
Summary: Liesel is your ordinary child sure... she steals books, and her brother died from frostbite...oh what could happen right ? Her childhood friend Rudy helps her write a story. Then they oh wait I can't tell you read it to find out. This is based on The Book Thief by Markus Zusak


Writers Accompany Part 1

There were bombs falling down down down into Himmel Street. I came swiftly to the people so they could meet me. Two people were there not In my reach. Rudy was helping Liesel with her story. They were vigorously writing in the bomb shelter.Unlike the others these two people had an connection so loving ,and so strong it was unfathomable amounts. I couldn't help but, want to interact with these life forms. They were so complex and yet so simple. Humans are beautiful ,and also so brutal. The bombings continued they did not notice. They did not hear the announcement. They had no Idea at what was yet to come. They came up with multiple story plots, and characters to many to count.But, they had finally narrowed it down. "Why don't you base It on your life ?" said Rudy with a grin "I think I will do that." Said Liesel. She had almost bursted out laughing. They had looked at each other lovingly,and kindly. Rudy had longed for a kiss from Liesel. But,he was too scared he had loved her dearly. I had soon realized that I should have been someplace else but, i couldn't help but, be so in chanted, so mesmerized with their daily actions. Liesel wrote Rudy was along her side helping her with her story in a war zone in Nazi ,Germany. The writings became more detailed as the story progressed as Liesels life progressed. Soon tears rolled from her face dripping unto the hard concrete bomb shelter . I couldn't bear to watch. Flashback Part 2. " Liesel lets have a race ten hundred meter right here right now." Said Rudy "I bet you can't beat me." Said Rudy " I bet you I can ." Said Liesel " What do you bet you don't have any money ? " said Rudy " Of course I don't , and you ? " said Liesel The love in him had been awaken. " No.. If I beat you I get to kiss you and no complaining ." Said Rudy with a grin He crouched down to running position. " Wait..why do you want to kiss me for ? I'm awful." Said Liesel She was alarmed." Well… Same here." said Rudy Liesel had examined her legs then his. There is no way he could possibly beat me in this. She had given a serious look to Rudy. "You can kiss me if you win.But if I win I get out of being the defender at soccer. He approached the offer. " Good enough." Said Rudy It had started to rain. Now the track was muddier. They were both set. Then they had began running. They had both elbowed each other trying to when. But, soon It had brought them both down. Rudy had fallen In the mud. " Do I still get my kiss ?" asked Rudy" No…" said Liesel As they were walking back, Rudy pre warned her. "One day you will fall in love with me , and you will be dying to kiss me ." Said Rudy Part 3 Bombing on Himmel Street. Be I had walked down Himmel Street. I had looked at Liesel,and Rudy's neighbors. I had carried all of the ones who didn't strive to be kept alive. The horns blared throughout that darn street. Oh but, everyone was asleep. They didn't head the warning. Even Rudy, and Liesel didn't hear it's blare. They were again vigorously writing in that wonderful bomb shelter. There was a town of rumble. The sky was an hot bloody red. It broke my heart for my curiosity caught up. Yet I am still glad I was still there watching. When they had pulled both of them out she screamed for her Papa. They did not know where they were running this was no longer Himmel Street no more. A man soon found them both and explained. " You both have been bombed don't worry it is just shocked." Said The Man Both of their eyes moved then to a halt. Liesel glanced over at Rudy. " You're alive !" Liesel exclaimed She had noticed her fingers had bleed. Then she looked at Rudy's. His were also bloody. She had noticed she had her book in her hands. " Rudy I--" Liesel said He had cut her off. A rush of warmth filled her with anticipant. Her first kiss from her best friend none the less. When they had parted then they had seen their loved ones. They were ever so bloody. Rudy went over to his mother. "Mama…" Cried Rudy It had token him a while to realize at least Liesel was with him. Liesel went over to her Mama,and Papa. She held her Mama hand and spoke to her "Do you remember when you were holding Papas accordion? You had looked so beautiful Mama. Do you remember what you said when we had first meet ? I will cherish those words." said Liesel weeping She could not and would not look at her Papa not now. He had sliver gray eyes. He was an accordion.She had began to rock back and forth in a ball. Then she had turn and looked at her Papa. At this point I couldn't avoid her face. I could tell this was someone she had deeply cared for. He had taught her many things. But, most importantly she was taught how to read. " Papa you have taught me many thing through the time I was here but, most importantly you have taught me love." Said Liesel. Her tear splashed the dead corpse. She had kissed him on the shoulder. ". Can you get me my Papa accordion ?" Liesel asked They had handed her the eaten up instrument. " Here you are Papa." Said Liesel They had taken them both to the police station. They had referred her as the " accordion girl". Many years later they had many children , and many grandchildren. The End.


End file.
